Burnt
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Elsa thinks that she is the only royal Arendelle sister who has any powers. However, she's wrong. Anna begs to differ. Anna wants to show her the power she has; how hot it is, how dangerous it can be when she is angered. And oh, someone will be burnt by the end of the day. I do not own Frozen. One-shot.


**Burnt**

 **Written by NightmareNerd**

Note- I do not own Frozen, Disney does.

Anna had a gift. While her sister Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, had the gift of controlling ice, she, the princess of Arendelle, had the gift to control fire. She had the gift since her birth but, she had kept it hidden from her parents, the previous queen and king of Arendelle, and Elsa. She was very scared for Elsa because she was afraid of burning her, harming her with her fire, killing her by searing her to ashes. Yet, she had the occasional fantasy of confronting her icy sister, revealing her powers to her, watching as her shocked expression turned to one of horror and fear, and finally watching her scream in pain as she burnt to cinders, her ashes spreading throughout the wind.

This made her smile a most disturbing smile, one that a sadistic madman would wear as he slashed his victims to death with a rusty razor, and she almost got caught one morning by her newlywed husband Kristof. But she successfully managed to shift his suspicions towards the idea of having children.

Another one of her occasional fantasies was watching her kingdom burn to the ground, the echoing screams of her subjects and her friends and her sister were etched into her head. But she wouldn't do that, after all she loved everyone and would never hurt her sister or anyone else. It still, however, made its mark in her dreams at night, and she couldn't help but suffer the agony of watching her friends and family burning to death.

She would never hurt Elsa.

Anna wished that she could just tell Elsa and Kristof about her powers, about the bright heated flames that manifested when she was angry, about the painful burns that had instantly manifested when her sister had refused to let her and Hans marry that night when her icy powers had come to light. She couldn't, however, as she knew that the revelation would cause her and Elsa would become again separated. Anna loved Elsa and wouldn't want her to be scared of her and her flames. She smiled at a memory of them playing one morning in the snow as children, Elsa smiling as she was building a snowman. She frowned at the remembrance of the snow melting when she had touched it, and wished she hadn't done that.

Anna had been pacing around the castle while Elsa had been away on an important trip, the cold dark hallways and unrelenting silence her only company. Her feet were sore from taking hundreds of steps on the wooden and rugged floors, red blisters appearing on the soles of them, and she could feel them beginning to hurt, really painfully. Yet, she didn't stop pacing as her mind was in the process of deciding a very important decision. Kristof had been in the mountains as he had to sell and trade ice with fellow traders, and Anna had been alone on the humongous castle for the entire week. She was wearing a blue dress with a white sleeves and neckline, and a blue dress skirt that ended at her lower ankles. Her crimson hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes were wide in fearful and heated thought, her hands stroking her chin and placed at her side.

"You need to tell them about the powers, Anna. You have to." She mumbled to herself, as no one else was there, a constant quirk to her otherwise lovable personality.

She turned sharply to the left.

"No. I can't! I won't! I shouldn't! They'll-they'll reject me, they'll leave me alone like Elsa when she had shut herself out from me-" She whispered back to herself, a hushed whisper of a statement.

"You HAVE to, Anna, you HAVE to tell them eventually!" She said back to herself.

A turn to the left again.

"But if I tell them, they'll leave me!" She mumbled to herself again, a turn to right.

"No, they'll won't. They'll understand!" Another whisper to herself.

"But-" She whispered back to herself, only to be interrupted by the door of the castle being opened and closed. Loudly.

"Anna! I'm home!" Came the soft voice of Elsa from down the stairs and the front of the castle. Anna calmly froze, hearing the steps of her beloved sister echoing from the door to the stairs, approaching her with ever increasing rate. She cursed to herself as she saw Elsa coming up the stairs.

"She's here right now, Anna, tell her. Now!" The whisper came again, this time from within her head.

"Anna?! Why are you up here?" Elsa asked her frozen sister as she caught sight at the poor younger royal girl standing in the hallway, arms stiffened at her sides, her eyes wide in panic, and her smile a nervous grin. Elsa froze, and she looked at her little sister in concern. She approached the young princess, and Anna immediately backed away from her.

"E-Elsa... We-we need to talk about s-something... Something important." Anna said, her voice trembling in panic and nervousness, eliciting a small eyebrow raise from Elsa.

"Yes? What's the matter?" She asked quizzically, still approaching her sister as Anna placed her fingers on her temples. Anna sighed and gulped, her final block from telling her sister the truth.

"You know about your... Powers?" Anna asked quietly, and Elsa nodded her head in a confirmation.

"Yes but what does this have to do with what you want to tell me?" She asked in a concerned voice, looking directly at a now terrified Anna. Anna took a deep breath, and again sighed, turning to her confused and concerned sister.

"I think that I have powers as well." She finally croaked out, receiving a gasp from Elsa, then a loud laugh from the blond.

"What?! That's ridiculous! How can you have powers and I not know about it?!" She scoffed, causing Anna to blush.

"See... Um... Well... That's because I've kept them hidden from you..." Anna said, and Elsa came closer to her, placing her hands on the panic girl's shoulders.

"Anna..." She said slowly and smilingly. Anna ripped herself from her grasp, and glared at her sister in anger, eyes bright with rage and embarrassment.

"No! You won't laugh at me! I'm telling the truth!" She yelled at Elsa, receiving a shocked stare from the queen. Elsa had never seen Anna so angry like that since the night she denied her and Hans a wedding, and she was worried for her.

"Anna... Please calm down... I didn't mean any-" She began to say before being interrupted by Anna yelling out in anger, the red head grabbing her wrist in one tight grasp. Elsa gasped, Anna's hand was hot, no burning, and she was now really worried for her sister's health. Anna's eyes were now bright in a seething rage, she was grinding her teeth into each other, and she had the facial expression of a totally pissed off woman.

"No! I won't calm down! You won't make me!" She screamed at her, voice loudly echoing throughout the castle, and Elsa now stared at her sister's other hand. There was fire coming from her fingertips, similar to the ice that appeared when she used her ice- A gasp from Elsa, and she stared at her sister in horror and shock, a terrible revelation forming in her brain.

"Anna... You're... You're..." She began, only to have Anna tighten her grip on her wrist, a burning sensation emitting from her fingers wrapped around her arm.

Elsa shook her head, staring into her sister's strained and enraged face, and feeling an unnatural heat coming from the young woman. Her sister had fire magic, her sister had FIRE magic, and she hadn't known all this time. Elsa felt like she was going to combust, as the aura from Anna was so hot that her wrist had begun to turn a blistering red. She struggled to free her hand from Anna's grip but Anna had grabbed her other arm with her other hand, the hand that had been unconsciously forming a flame while she had been yelling at her. She felt a searing heat from her sister's body, and she knew what her sister was like when she was really angry.

"You didn't believe me... Elsa, you didn't believe me!" She tearfully and somehow heatedly said, searing tears forming from her eyes.

"Anna... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't know. How could this be...? How could this be possible?!" Elsa said confused, her sister beginning to smile. A smile that sent shivers down her spine, and one that was not happy. It was a smile that displayed burning maliciousness. Elsa was now terrified of her sister, the optimistic Anna, the Anna who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You didn't believe me, Elsa." Anna giggled, as hysterical laughter came from within her mouth, causing Elsa to try to struggle away from her again. But it was no use, as Anna had her in a searing hot death grip.

"No, please Anna, please let me go!" Elsa begged, her eyes wide in fear and horror, as Anna released one of her arms, and raised one hand. Elsa was able to escape from her other hand, but she saw the two grips had left a red hand mark on her pale arms, red blistering skin searing her sister's grip. Elsa pulled herself away from the insane woman, raising her arms in front of herself to protect her. Anna was smiling as she clutched her hands into fists, causing two bright flames of burning fire to manifest around them. Elsa stared at her in fear, shaking as Anna made her away towards her, and backing away from her.

"You know what I've always dreamt about, Elsa?" Anna said calmly, staring directly at her with a glare as fiery as her flames.

"Anna... Please..." Elsa began, only to be interrupted and silenced by Anna raising one palm in a silence sign.

"About watching the world around me burn to ashes, everyone screaming for mercy when I give them none." Anna said, a smile on her face as she raised one finger towards Elsa,

"Kristof and you. Watching you all burn to black ashes, flame turning you into just smoke." Elsa looked on in horror, as flames rose up from behind her, cutting her off from escaping her deranged sister. Her body was aglow from the dancing flames. Anna was so close to her that she could feel the heat emitting from her, and Elsa was terrified. Dear god! She felt like she was burning.

Anna raised one finger in the air, pointed at Elsa, and smiled.

"And now..." She began, and what she said next caused Elsa to shudder.

"... You burn." She growled, and flames shot forth from her fingertips at Elsa, consuming her as she screamed in pain. She was being cooked alive, and her skin was burnt black as night, organs being boiled into steam, and her eyes popped into flames. Her last sight, before she died, was of Anna smiling and watching her burn to death, her eyes alight with her sister's body burning and her face was bright with amusement, breathing heavily as if her sister being burnt alive was almost orgasmic for her. Finally, Elsa felt only fire then nothing, as the coldness of death consumed her body.

Anna looked over at her sister's corpse, burnt and charred black as the night by her own flames, with overwhelming amusement and satisfaction. The feeling of watching her sister burning to death was so overwhelming that she had climaxed by watching her skin turning black. She felt like she could take on anyone, and nothing could stand in her way. A smile on her face was spreading into a grin, and she felt like she had let her worries go. Anna walked over Elsa's corpse, and walked down the hallway as the flames consumed her castle, burning her servants alive, hearing their screams was sweet music to her ears, as she came to the doors of the building. She opened them and walked outside, her heart beating over two hundred a second, and she looked at the world outside. The citizens of Arendell were running over to her, watching as the castle burned to the ground, screaming and yelling for someone to get water to put it out. Anna looked at her subjects, licked her lips, as she raised her hands in front of her. She burnt her citizens and subjects alive, and when she was listening to their screams turned from shock to pain, she whispered to herself one last time, as Anna the Fire Queen.

"Everything burns" and everything did.


End file.
